1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wired circuit board assembly in which a plurality of wired circuit boards are supported by a support frame in such a manner that they are arranged and aligned in mutually spaced apart relation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A suspension board with circuit includes a base insulating layer, a conductor pattern, and a cover insulating layer which are formed successively on a support board composed of a metal sheet. In the process of manufacturing the suspension board with circuit, after the processing of the metal sheet, a plurality of suspension boards with circuits are supported by a support frame composed of the metal sheet in such a manner that they are arranged and aligned in mutually spaced apart relation.
To manufacture, e.g., a suspension element for magnetic head having a surface thereof provided with a pattern of a plurality of wiring conductors, a method has been proposed in which a belt-like metal sheet serving as a base for the suspension element is prepared in a wound-up roll, regions in a predetermined pattern are specified on a surface of the metal sheet as a work member, and a plurality of stepwise patterning processes are performed successively with respect to the work member such that a plurality of suspension elements and the wiring conductors thereof are formed as an integrally connected body. The work member is kept in the wound-up roll while it is passed between individual processing units for the patterning processes (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10-320736).
In accordance with the method, peripheral patterns are removed so that the suspensions are formed in a state held by a board via some of connecting portions (see FIG. 8 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10-320736).
There has also been proposed a method for manufacturing a suspension with a magnetic head mounted thereon. In accordance with the method, a plurality of flexure pieces each provided with a conductor pattern for connection are formed in mutually connected relation to maintain a substantially flat surface state and a slider having a magnetic head element is mounted on each of the flexure pieces or, alternatively, an IC chip for head is mounted on each of the flexure pieces before the slider having the magnetic head element is mounted thereon. The flexure pieces with the magnetic head elements mounted thereon are then individually separated from each other (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11-195214).
The suspension board with circuit has a flexing portion formed by partially removing the support board to obtain a flexing property depending on the purpose and application thereof. After the processing of the metal sheet, however, such a flexing portion may be broken occasionally, while the suspension board with circuit is being supported by the support frame.